


Spoiled Little Brat

by TheHomieRobbStark



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomieRobbStark/pseuds/TheHomieRobbStark
Summary: Have you ever seen a picture of Michael B Jordan's fingers? No? Well you're in LUCK. Peep the pictures at the top and strap in. Thats the only way I know how to explain this Killmonger fic XD. Enjoy!!
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever seen a picture of Michael B Jordan's fingers? No? Well you're in LUCK. Peep the pictures at the top and strap in. Thats the only way I know how to explain this Killmonger fic XD. Enjoy!!

You grumble, your arms tightening around Erik's torso as you shift around beside him, trying to find a comfortable position. He'd invited you over to hang out tonight, but all he'd done so far was type on his computer and basically ignore you, splitting his focus between his laptop screen and the game on tv instead.

For the first 30 minutes you'd put up with it, figuring he just had a few last minute work assignments he needed to finish up. But then 30 minutes turned into an hour, and before you knew it most of the night had ticked on by, with little to no attention being focused on you. And that just would not do.

So, being the extra ass bitch that you were, you went into the kitchen, snacked on an edible sour belt, and stripped down until you were in nothing but your underwear and one of Erik's old V neck shirts, letting your braless titties sway freely. You were determined to get his eyes on you, one way or another. While you were too proud to ever verbally admit to Erik that you loved his affection, let alone ask for it, you knew that you always got a little extra needy when you were high, and you could just blame it on that if you needed to.

Fluffing your curls out a little to give it a voluminous and sexy look, you take a deep breath and stroll back into the room trying to look as nonchalant as possible. Twirling a finger around one of your tight curls, you climbed onto the bed next to your man, laying on your stomach and propped up on your elbows while you played with your phone. His shirt rode up high on your legs as it fit snug around your middle, exposing most of your ass in the cheeky lace panties you were wearing.

You crossed your legs in the air behind you and blew out an exaggerated sigh, wanting his eyes on you to see how effortlessly cute you looked.

You heard him stop typing, and from the corner of your eye you could see him glance over at you, eyeing your form for a good few seconds. He looked back to his computer, and reached out with one hand to give your ass a hard, loud smack.

It stung so bad you dropped your phone and reached back to rub your sore ass, your wail lost in the pillows beneath you while Erik's laugh bounced off the walls.

"It's not nice to tease babygirl. Daddy can't play witchu right now." he said, continuing his typing as if he didn't jus murk your fuckin asscheeks.

Pulling your head back up you huff, turning over to prevent your butt from taking any more fatal blows.

"What the fuck you mean! What did even you invite me over here for then?" you gripe, crossing your arms and turning to look at him.

He raises his eyebrow at your outburst. "You better watch ya mouth cursing at me," he cautioned, and you smack your gums in response. You see his jaw tighten at that, but he keeps going, although a little slower now.

"And I invited ya ass over here so we can chill."

You roll your eyes, both at his statement and him speaking to you like a child. "We not doin much chillin, nigga! You been on your computer the entire time I been here." You express your point with a hand gesture towards his computer, then drop it exasperatedly to your thighs.

"Y/N, you got one more time to get smart with me." He turns toward you, and you can see his eyes narrow at you.

"Gimme another minute." Erik's voiced showed warning, but you didn't care. You would have just stayed your cute ass home if you knew you had to wait on this motherfucker the whole night.

"Another minute my ass.." you mutter under your breath, turning around to face away from him.

"Girl, you really tryin me right now. I'm bout to deal with your ass in a second." You hear the typing start up again, but much faster and vigorous now.

Fuck that, you thought. If you won't play with me, I'll play with my damn self.

The weed had started to hit your system, and you could feel that fuzzy feeling in your head start to come over you. You were feeling really good right now, and you didn't want to have to wait on some nigga to continue feeling that way.

Thinking of a solution, you smile a little to yourself in your blissed out state and turn back around to lie flat on your back. You lift your hips up, hooking your thumbs in the sides of your panties, and working them up and over your legs. Tossing them to the side, you spread your legs wide, your knee actually laying on top of one of Eriks legs.

He'd stopped typing again to look over at you, his hands gripping the sides of his laptop tensely, giving you his full attention now. You didn't care for it anymore though, because everything you needed, you were about to get from yourself. So you ignored him.

Taking one hand, you stroke up your thigh and move it under your shirt, caressing your chubby stomach, before reaching to squeeze and roll your breast in between your fingers. Your other hand scratches up between your legs, feeling the soft flesh at the top of your thighs under your fingers before gently grazing your lips.

You were giving soft, quiet mewls as you felt around your skin, closing your eyes and letting your mind take you away. You weren't nearly turned on enough to be moaning yet, but you wanted Erik to know that you could get yourself hot and bothered without his help.

The hand on your titty started moving faster now, rolling and pinching your nipple between your fingers. You alternated between your two boobs, wanting to give each equal attention.

Your other hand made slow, teasing movements, your middle and ring finger dipping down to spread your lips.

You glance up to Erik, and his eyes are already bored into yours, an eyebrow quirked dangerously.

Your fingers move to insert you, but Erik's voice stops you.

"I fuckin dare you, Y/N." his voice drops to a low tone. "What I say about teasin me?"

You smirk at him, "You said its not nice. You didn't say I couldn't do it."

You dip your fingers into yourself, sighing in relief. You drag your fingers back up your slit and coat your clit with your wetness, before penetrating yourself again.

Your moans start to become more and more real as you finger yourself slowly, and knowing his eyes were on you sent sparks across your body.

You're rubbing your clit with your thumb now, and your pussy starts to make lewd squelching noises. You were surprised he'd let you continue on this far without yanking your hands away, so you sped up your movements, eager to get as close as you could.

You throw your head back while you concentrate on getting your orgasm when you feel a shift in the bed next to you, exciting you further. Your breaths start to get shallow, and you start to grind against your hand, looking for that special angle.

Just as your pussy starts grabbing at your fingers, you feel Erik's hand wrap around your knee and yank you into his lap, hooking his own legs inside of yours to keep them spread. Your eyes pop open just in time to see him grab at your wrist, pulling you out of yourself, before smacking you on the pussy with his big hand.

The slap shocks you more than anything else at first, the sound of it against your wet skin piercing the room. He didn't hit you hard, but the pain was delayed by a few seconds, so before you knew what was happening, a stinging, burning sensation started to spread over your center, making your lips feel hot from the assault. Luckily your clit didn't take the brunt of the impact as much as your opening did, so you still had a lot of feel good sensation left over to balance out the pain.

You gasp as you try and cover yourself with both hands, but Erik grabs a wrist in each hand and pulls them behind you, snaking one of his arms through your elbows to hold you in place against his chest.

"You're such a spoiled lil fuckin brat-" Slap! Another one lands, this time across the inside of your thigh. "You know that?" Erik grunts low and wild into your ear, biting into your lobe.

You whimper, squirming around as you try to close your legs, but he's got you locked in place. He gives you a few more slaps, once more on the inside of your thighs right before focusing in on your lips.

You're biting your lip now, trying to keep your moans from leaking out, but your body betrays you. Every slap has you stinging with pain, but the pleasure you immediately got afterwards was intensified by your high, and had you dripping all over the sheets, shaking.

Erik doesn't fail to notice it, and he tells you as much.

"Look at you. You're such a needy little babygirl. Aren't you?" he whispers, his tone mocking.

You give him a soft grunt in response, your mind lost somewhere in the black hole that was quickly becoming your brain. You assumed your common sense and pride were there too, which was probably accurate considering the position you were currently in.

"Nuh uh, use your words. You had so much to say earlier..." He started stroking the inside of your thigh with his fingertips with a medium amount of pressure. It was one of the few non sexual spots on your body that could get you close with just the simplest amount of repetitive attention. Erik knew that, too. That bastard knew everything.

"Yes," you groan in between deep breaths, your head thrown back and resting on Erik's shoulder.

"Yes what, baby?" He asks, probably picking up by now that your mind had taken flight and you'd need a couple tries to get your answers right.

"Yes Daddy, I'm such a needy little girl," you moan out, your eyes fluttering shut. Honestly, you were pretty gone at this point, and Erik's hands on your body just felt so good. His arm that held your own behind your back had released you, instructing you to leave your hands where they were while he played with your nipples, lightly rolling and pinching them between his rough fingers.

His face was buried in your neck now, inhaling your scent and sucking your skin into his mouth, nibbling on it.

"All you wanted was some attention, huh?" his tone had switched to being so sweet it almost made your tooth ache. You absolutely loved it when he talked to you this way, but you almost never got to experience it because you were always busy pushing Erik's buttons.

"Yes, all I wanted was attention," You recite back to him, as if on autopilot. You'd pretty much do anything at this point to keep him talking to you like that, and all that energy of not needing some nigga to make you feel good went out the window. Right along with the rest of your dignity.

His lower hand brushes against your lips, pinching the soft skin right at the top of your thigh, before moving two fingers to run up and down your lips, softly pulling at your pubic hair, careful not to touch your clit.

"Please, Daddy." you beg him, not even really sure what you're begging for. You just knew you needed to get started if you expected to come at some point tonight.

"What, baby?" he questions you, using his two fingers to pull your lips back and reveal your swollen clit. The air hits it, and you hiss, both grateful and resentful at the exposure. You try to tell him what you want, but your voice dies in your throat when he flicks a finger over your bud.

Erik's looking between you and your pussy now, eyes darting up and down quickly to take in your every expression.

You watch as he finally settles on your eyes, licking his plump bottom lip into his mouth before it pops back out, a glob of spit following close behind. Your eyes follow it as it falls heavily, stringing from his mouth before landing directly onto your clit with a sickening splat.

Immediately it feels cold against your nub, making you take in a sharp breath before releasing it in a shuddering breath. Your pussy clenches at the sensation, and your hips jerk up, pathetically dry humping the air, searching for some sort of friction.

Your eyes glance back up to Erik's face, a mixture of surprise and raw sexual energy on your own. He bites his lip before smirking at you, leaning in so your lips are barely touching.

Trying again, you speak, praying the desperation doesn't show in your voice.

"Please Daddy. Can I cum?" You failed. It did.

He takes his hand from under your shirt and caresses your face, tucking your rogue curls behind your ear.

"Not right now babygirl," he whispers, pecking you on the lips, and you whimper in response.

"But don't worry," his eyes glint with mischief. "You will."


	2. Chapter 2

You take in a shuddering breath at his words, and the promise behind them.

He changes up your position, unhooking his legs from inside of yours to bring both of your legs up and over his own. He spread his legs wide, causing you to slouch deeply into his lap open and exposed, making closing your legs incredibly difficult. You'd pulled your hands from behind your back to adjust comfortably, but didn't know what to do with them afterwards. You tilted your head back against his chest and looked up into Erik's eyes, your innocent face silently asking him for direction.

He looks down at you, an eyebrow quirked in both caution and humor.

"You ready to be a good girl now?" he asks you, and you nod your head, biting your lip.

"Uh huh. Yes. Please Daddy." You really wanted him to get started touching you, so you'd say anything you damn well needed to make that happen. You just wanted his hands on you. Somewhere. Anywhere.

"Keep your hands where they are. Watch Daddy Princess."

You fist your hands in the sheets outside Eriks thighs to keep them grounded. You watch as Erik moves his hands toward you again, the right one holding you down by your inner thigh, and the left one spreading your lips open again with his index and ring fingers, his middle finger reaching to pull right at the apex of your opening.

"Such a pretty fuckin pussy," he whispers his admiration at you, and you twitch a little under his fingers from the praise.

"Open your mouth." he tells you, and you immediately oblige, opening wide.

He takes the hand holding down your thigh and shoves two fingers into your mouth, pumping them in and out slowly.

You try and hollow out your cheeks and suck on them hard, but before you realize it his fingers are halfway down your throat, trying to trigger your gag reflex. All the while this is happening, Erik's leaned forward and let another thick glob of spit fall from his mouth straight into your opening, and you moan when it makes contact.

You try and remember not to move too much as your hands squirm around in the sheets, and you focus on taking Erik's thick fingers as deep as you can in your mouth, but he starts rubbing the hood of your clit in small circles with that middle finger.

Your whimpering and grinding into his hand now, trying hard to keep your own hands in place. He removes his fingers from your mouth suddenly, making you gasp for breath, and shoves them inside of you, going as deep as he can.

You seize up for a little bit, trying to both adjust to his fingers and control your pleasure enough not to cum.

He moves his fingers in and out of you slowly, scissoring you while he does it to stretch you even further. Your hips jerk up in his lap, your hands pulling at the sheets tightly woven between your fingers. His drags them hard up against your g-spot every time he moves out of you, and it doesn't take long until your eyes are fluttering and you're taking in ragged gasps of breath to keep from moaning.

"Why you so quiet mama?" he asks you, and you can hear the faux sincerity all but dripping from his voice. You hear the sound of his lips pulling back to no doubt reveal that stupid smirk of his.

You try to quickly peek up at him to see if you're right, only to find him already looking down at you, face fixed exactly the way you thought it would be.

You huff and look back down, resolving to ignore the annoying ass nigga while you go back to concentrating on not moving too much. Bad move.

You don't even have time to blink before he takes the fingers that were spreading your lips and grabs your clit with them, pinching and pulling it tight at the same time, the calloused skin of his fingers harshly grating against your bundle of nerves.

You choke on a gasp while your body tenses up, and the muscles in your forearm flex as you pull at the sheets again.

Your eyes start to water as you feel your clit pulse and throb between his fingers, simultaneously loving and hating the rough treatment he was giving you.

"I asked you a question." He states darkly, and a chill creeps up your spine at his tone.

Taking a deep breath, you open your mouth to answer him but let out a high pitched scream instead. He'd moved his fingers to dig his nails into you. Right into the base of your clit on either side.

Your mind reeled while spikes of delicious pain spread out all over your body, fraying your nerves. Both your hands shot up and grabbed at his wrist, clawing at his fingers while you tried to pull him off of you. Bad move #2.

In one swift motion, he pushed you off of him and pulled you back to lay beneath him, one hand pinning your arms above your head and the other gripping your throat firmly to hold you in place.

"What I say bout these hands girl?!" He barks at you, and apologies spill out from your lips as you try to make amends.

He scoffs. "And to think, I was this close to letting you cum..."

A sob hollows out your chest at that, as you think about how close you were to cumming anyway. Your chest heaves up and down while you try to get a grip on your frustration, but luckily for you Erik was too busy focused on your jiggling titties to notice.

"But don't worry babygirl," he says, his head leaning down to get eye level with your nipples. "I gotta better idea."

His hand releases your throat to trail down your stomach, before moving to press down into the inside of your thigh.

"Start counting."


	3. Chapter 3

Erik rests his chin in the middle of your chest, right between the valley of your breasts, his beard scratching the skin there softly. He cocks his head while he studies your face, the fingers on your thigh drawing lazy circles into the soft flesh. He still had your wrists grasped tight in his other hand, so you had no choice but to look down at him and see that slow smirk spread across his face. Your back involuntarily arched while his fingers moved tantalizingly slow across your skin, pinching and gripping you here and there.

He starts to suck on your skin, taking mouthfuls of your breasts into his mouth before biting them softly. You couldn't help but moan at his skilled treatment of your mounds as he slurps one nipple into his mouth, rolling and biting it just the way he knew you liked. His fingers on your thigh move up just a little to grind at the skin right beside your opening, teasing you with a few slow flicks to your clit every few seconds. You jerk in response, your hands automatically trying to free themselves from Erik's grip as you squirm around, trying to gain some sort of protection from his teasing.

"Ain't no runnin babygirl." He lifts his head up to speak. "You wanted my attention and now you got it. Now sit the fuck back and watch me give you this work."

He bites down hard on your chest, lips spreading wide in wicked humor, showing off his golds. He takes your bunched up shirt now hiked above your chest and rips it in half, using the tattered pieces to tie your hands together. Positioning your body at the head of the bed, he hooks your hands to the gold hook at the top of his headboard. He'd had it installed just for you.

You were now helpless to do anything other than watch as Erik positioned himself between your spread thighs, rubbing his beard slowly up and down your lips, kissing and sucking at you randomly. He was being so gentle, barely giving you any relief, the soothing massage of his soft beard on your skin almost erotically relaxing you instead of frustrating you.

All it took was him tilting his head up 2 inches and the feeling changed completely. The once soft hair of his beard now felt harsh and unforgiving against your clit, causing you to instinctively close your legs to get away from it.

He tried wrestling your legs back open with just his head, but your thick thighs were determined, so he nipped at your lips in warning making you yelp.

Pushing both your knees to your chest, he held you in place with his forearm and leaned in close.

"Imma teach this little girl a lesson," He whispers to your pussy, acting as if he was actually having a conversation with her.

He rubs his wide nose up and down your slit, gliding effortlessly from your slick. He buries his nose in you before inhaling deeply, and the vibrations of his animalistic groan go straight to your core.

"You smell so fuckin good babygirl." he tells you, giving you small bites on the underside of your ass.

You moan and jerk your hips up, needing more. Erik pulls back of course, but moves his forearm higher up on your thighs to hold you down right at the back of your knees.

Taking his other hand, he uses his thumb to pull at the hood of your clit again, and he covers it with his mouth, slowly pushing out hot breath to engulf your clit.

"Shit baby," you gasp, and he smacks the back of your thigh hard for your slight mistake.

"Daddyyyy," you whine at him correcting yourself, the heat from his mouth getting to be too much. He pulls back and gives your clit one simple flick with this tongue, and his eyes flicker up to yours before he lets another gigantic glob of spit fall from his mouth and land on your clit, covering it completely.

As soon as it made contact, you shivered, your shaky breath giving away how turned on the simple act made you. He'd never done that before, but this now made the third time tonight he'd spit on your clit.

This time, instead of engulfing you in heat again, he pursed his lips and blew, the cold air shocking your senses from the quick temperature change. He held you down as he kept blowing, and the more he did the higher you climbed, your orgasm creeping up on you slowly.

Your hands were pulling at the hook now and you were trying to scramble away, but he had you locked in place. You stopped moving, remembering Erik's words to you, and instead tried taking deep breaths to try and calm yourself down a little and regain some sense of control. But then Erik dug his thumb nail deep into the inside of your thigh, right at the sweet spot where he knew you loved to feel pain, and your pussy throbbed, grabbing at the air in desperation.

Pressing hard, he drags his nail down the inside of your thigh, stopping right at the crest of your ass. Your mind was reeling from the sensation, and you felt yourself drip down past your asshole.

Still blowing on your clit, his lips closed in on the space, ending it with the sweetest and simplest kiss to your clit.

You couldn't believe it, but thats all it took for your body to start shaking, the force of your orgasm ripping through your body.

Right before you could reach your peak, he let go of your legs to let them fall open and brought his heavy hand down on you hard, smacking your clit and ruining your climax.

"Fuck!" Your back arched off the bed as you yelled out in both pain and frustration, and it took everything in you to keep from hurling a string of insults at Erik immediately after.

He must have seen your inner turmoil, because his eyes sparkled with humor as he looked down at your form spread wide before him, exposed and open for the world to see.

"Your doing such a good job babygirl," he coos at you, and that cavity inducing voice of his was back again to torture you. "But... you forgot to count."

You gasp, realizing that you completely forgot about that because you never expected to have to count orgasm denials.

You start to speak, wanting to find some way to make up for your error, but he shushes you softly as his fingers trail up your body and back to your nipples, his head back between your legs to nudge your right thigh open.

"It's okay though baby, I know you were a little distracted this time so Imma give you another chance. Now, what number was this baby?"

 **"One."** you say cautiously, afraid of the next words out his mouth.

"Good girl. You got nine more to go."


End file.
